Would You Like a Jammy-Dodger?
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: Ratchet is not going to lie. Being able to travel through time would be AMAZING. He could change the tide of the war, and go back to Cybertron! And with these new parts, he MAY be able to build a time machine! Too bad nothing ever goes Ratchet's way. -Slight Crossover with Doctor Who, and dedicated to TimeLordBud!-


Another one-shot. Eh-heh-heh-heh. I regret absolutely nothing. I hope you all read and enjoy, and that you have a fantastic day!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns nothing related to this story besides the loving emotions she feels towards her readers. She seriously loves them.

THIS IS DEDICATED TO TIMELORDBUD! TimeLordBud, you are amazing. You **so** freaking deserve this. Rock ON my trans-fan!

This is kind of a Transformers/Doctor Who cross-over fic. It mainly focuses on transformers. People who don't watch Doctor Who might be a _tad_ confused though. Sorry. …. ENOUGH AUTHORS NOTES! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"So the Doctor said that he had a self-destruct device because the Daleks had a bomb to blow up the earth, right?"

"Yes, Miko."

"And then the Daleks were all like 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' But the Doctor had _fooled_ them into thinking he had a self-destruct device!"

"That's fantastic Miko." Jack Darby mumbled, trying to concentrate on his algebra.

"As it turns out, it was actually a Jammy-Dodger!"

"I don't even know what that _is_!" Jack cried, frustrated.

"It's some sort of British cookie." Miko said. "You should try them. They're actually pretty good."

"Great. Go bother Ratchet." Jack snapped.

"No! No thank you!" Ratchet's voice was heard from across the room. "I am perfectly fine!" But it was too late. Miko bounced over to Ratchet, humming as she did so.

"Hey Doc-Bot!" Miko yelled. "Have you ever seen the show called 'Doctor Who'?

"I am actually quite busy Miko, could you tell me about it some other -"

"Great! So there's this man called 'The Doctor' right? And he travels along the universe protecting all sorts of planets and he fights all sorts of monsters and he has these companions…."

Two hours later, Ratchet had heard **all** the knowledge of Doctor Who that Miko had. Every last detail. All of the monsters, the companions, the 'feels' as Miko had called them. And even he had to admit, the prospect of Time-Travel was something that everybot had wondered about at some point. There were some on Cybertron who had claimed they had done so. Ratchet was not one of them however.

"Isn't it the most amazing thing EVER?" Miko cried.

"Yes, it is quite 'amazing'." Ratchet grumbled. "Even though I'm _sure_ I could build one of those." Miko stopped dead in her tracts.

"A TARDIS?! REALLY?!" Miko yelled.

"There's no need to shout!" Ratchet yelled back. "And I wouldn't call it a TARDIS. But I already have a ground bridge. I'll bet I could make it go through _at least_ Earth's time line quite easily."

"No way!" Miko laughed, looking excited. "Could you try?"

"Well…" Ratchet trailed off. He really did have a lot of work to be doing. But a time-machine could come in handy! And he had never been one to toss away a challenge. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh. My. God!" Miko screamed. "This is awesome! Maybe we could meet the Doctor!"

"The Doctor isn't real, Miko!" Ratchet snapped. "Now go on, Bulkhead has to take you home."

"Okay! Bye Doc-Bot!" Miko laughed, skipping over to Bulkhead. Ratchet didn't answer her; he was too busy thinking on how to go about this project. He looked over the ground bridge. Maybe if he put a vortex channel device on the ground bridge conductor, he could open up parts of time. The problem was, a vortex channel was very hard to make.

Ratchet grabbed some parts from past experiments. He was going to try to make a weapon out of parts of things he had found, but this idea was way more important.

"We are heading out on patrol." Optimus Prime informed Ratchet. "Open the ground bridge." Ratchet did so without even looking up. This just might work. Now all he needed to do was connect the two lay-over wires and –

VVRRROOOOPPP VRRROOOOPPP VRRROOOPPP!

"What the SCRAP was that?!" Ratchet yelled, dropping the two wires. He crawled out from behind the ground bridge controls, to a sight that he would never forget.

"Ah! There you are!" Said a human male. He was dressed in a tweed jacket, a bowtie, suspenders, and a suit underneath. "I saw this great big time disturbance coming from here and I just HAD to check it out. And what do I find? One of you lot! It's been a long time since I've seen one of you. An AUTOBOT! You are very rare, you know? After the fall of Cyberton and all that!" Ratchet just stared at him.

"What the pit? How did you get in here?"

"Oh that's not important! Pardon me, I didn't introduce myself. How rude. Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

"This is not possible." Ratchet mumbled.

"Very few things are impossible!" the man said. "What's your name?"

"Ratchet." He said simply. There was no way that this was real. This 'Doctor' person was part of Miko's TV show!

"Ratchet!" The Doctor said. "That's right! I've heard of you! One of the last of your kind." The Doctor's face had a shadow of sadness pass it just for a second, until he shook it off like it was never there. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"You've heard of me?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course! I do get around a lot." The man sauntered over to where Ratchet was working and climbed into the control panel. "Now. As much as I already like you, I'm afraid I must take this." He reached in and pulled out parts of Ratchet's vortex channel. "You see, you are very close to completing this. And that just cannot do. That would cause a great big hole in the Universe and _let me TELL you_, those are no fun to clean up at all!" Ratchet just sat there, his mouth slightly hanging open. He finally got a grip on himself and started to talk.

"But this would help us win the war!" The Doctor just looked at him and laughed.

"Are you sure you need it?" Ratchet was taken aback.

"Are we going to win?" The Doctor just laughed again and put a finger to his lips.

"Spoilers." He said simply. "Now! I must be off! The Daleks are back. Now, do _not_ go messing up the great big ball of timey-wimey stuff again, I can't keep coming back here." The Doctor gave Ratchet a cheery wave. "Have a fantastic day!" He walked over to a phone-box, that Ratchet _just now noticed_, and stepped inside. The loud noise was heard again, and Ratchet was alone.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to try?!" Miko shouted at Ratchet. "You promised!"

"Yes, well." Ratchet stumbled. "I've been convinced otherwise. Besides." Ratchet sat up taller. "I don't think we need it."

"Whatever!" Miko yelled. "Excuses, excuses!" She stomped over to the couch. She stopped suddenly, and looked at the sofa. "Hey! How did you get these?" She held up a package of Jammy-dodgers. "I thought you could only get them in Britain!"

Ratchet just stared, and then slowly started to laugh.

* * *

WELL. That's it! Hope you all enjoyed! Again, this is dedicated to TimeLordBud, whose works you should really check out! Hope you liked it man!

Please leave a review! Love you all and peace out!


End file.
